


12x23: The Gift - You keep those

by SassyCass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Season/Series 12, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCass/pseuds/SassyCass
Summary: What dies in Supernatural never stays dead. Sometimes a person can come back completely transformed.I may add more to this some day. Who knows, maybe I may turn it into a longer version with many chapters. Just, not now, no. Ha ha





	12x23: The Gift - You keep those

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first fictional piece I add to my account 'cause it's short and special. The rest of my stories will come later.
> 
> Please note I wrote this in the heat of the moment right after I watched 12x23 and I didn't stop to validate my grammar or fix errors. So if you see some of those mistakes, kindly let me know and I will fix them.Thanks xD
> 
> Another note: When I wrote this, I did so at Tumblr. There are a few copies here and there floating around on other people's pages. You will also discover that that version and this version is very different. The reason being is that the first copy was rushed. The copy below, I took my time with so yea there are differences. I hope you enjoy both versions.

Dean has seen Castiel beat back death many times through the years but this death felt different. It felt as if all the light in the room was vacuumed out and the only constant was the cold and endless darkness. This time, this death felt so finale. This time, Dean knew that Castiel wouldn't beat death. This time Castiel would succumb to it and he would never come back.

This was it, this was the end. It was Castiel’s end and for what purpose did it serve? Other than to prove Lucifer was a bigger monster than he first imagined?

Looking down over Castiel’s form and finding his face silent and still, Dean found himself falling even more onto the ground. He felt numb and in shock as he searched the sky above his head for answers that were not forthcoming.

In his line of work he knew the risks. People die all the time no matter his best efforts in trying to save them. He's killed his fair share of demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, hounds of hell, knights of hell, immortals such as Cain or the Styne family and has even killed Hitler himself. Hell, he has also gone so far as killing angels if he had to. He killed Death itself so there was nothing in this world that he wouldn't kill if he felt he had no other choice. 

So Dean knew the risks backwards and forwards and he knew just how precious life was. However, no matter the long road and all those times he lost Castiel, he never expected to lose him like this. 

More importantly Dean always suspected that Castiel would out live him. He never expected it would be the other way around. 

Dean tried to gather what information his mind would allow his body to feel or respond to. Dean knew he was in shock which made perfect sense how his body and mind was reacting to it. He felt his hands trembling in a unnatural pattern. He gazed to Castiel and then to his own two hands as if that would stop the action. He clenched both fists, shook his hands and shoved them into his coat pockets as if the they were cold. 

However, he didn't expect that his torso and shoulders would continue the onslaught of trembles from which he tried to stop in his hands. He felt as if he was trying his best to come out of a hazy fog that entrapped him. The only constant was the racing of his fast beating heart and the sounds of panic he could feel slowly falling from his parched lips. 

His head danced over the images that flashed so fast in his mind before he could stop them. He was remembering the past. 

__

"I'm an angel of the lord."

__

____

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

__

____

"I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in."

__

____

"I'm not a hammer as you say, I have questions, I have doubts."

__

____

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge, you."

__

____

"Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it"

__

____

"I'm hunted, I've rebelled and I did it, all of it for you.

__

____

"I need your help, because you are the only one... Who will help me."

__

____

"It's all so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?"

__

____

"I'm doing this for you Dean, I'm doing this because of you." 

__

__

Dean forced his mind to stop the trip down memory lane when he opened his eyes and looked to Castiel's motionless face. Those echos of the past were nothing more than empty threats and promises.

There were too many moments and too many memories in Dean's mind regarding the angel he just lost but he couldn't bare to remember them right now because the pain was too fresh and to remember either good or bad times was like pouring salt on opened wounds.

Dean's eyes fought off tears that he didn't want to shed. He had to move on as quickly as possible otherwise this death would destroy him. However, he couldn't will himself to move away from Castiel. Dean felt anger but he also felt a profound sense of guilt and pain.

There were too many unspoken truths that Dean felt he owed to Castiel and now he would never have the chance to repay him for all those times Castiel stood by him even when he told him not to.

Dean was conflicted now the way Castiel always was when it concerned actions toward each other. The more Dean told Castiel to stay away, the more Castiel came at him with a vengeance just as now the more Dean told himself to do one thing, his own body did the exact opposite. The more he said he wasn't going to mourn Castiel, the more Dean found himself succumbing to the loss and mourning him. 

Dean tried to be strong yet he is defeated. Dean thought he was okay but he is destroyed. “You stupid son of a bitch. We had him and you had to come running in like you always do.”

The images of Lucifer killing Castiel replayed several times in his mind until finally his head, heart, body and soul reminded him of his loss so deeply that he screamed as loudly as he could. "NO!" The shock was wearing off and his entire body came alive with the reality around him. He never felt more panic and rage in his entire life. "Noooooooo wake up! You can't be dead."

Tears rushed in and out of his eyes. His body swaying to the pain he felt, as he tried to muster the strength within himself to move closer to Castiel. Dean grabbed at Castiel's coat and shook him several times as if the action would simply wake Castiel. "Cass?" The sound of Castiel's name came out so broken and pained from his lips.

It would be impossible to hold back the devastation and grief Dean felt and he wasn't going to try to any longer. 

His heart raced so fast that he felt as if he were being punched over and over in the stomach, forcing all of his breath to vacate his lungs.

And that’s how he knew he was alive because he finally longed for death. A fact that now frightened him because no one, except for Sam has ever made him feel like this.

However, the pain he felt was deeper on a level that even he still had trouble expressing to anyone, himself included. He couldn't hold it back anymore. The floodgate was open and he gripped Castiel's cheeks hard in his hands as his tears fell on Castiel's face. "CASS!" 

Dean felt more than just grief or anger, he felt rage that was so raw and powerful that it scared him. "Cass?"

He felt helpless because there was nothing within his power to bring his friend back so he continued to scream out such terrible whales of desperate despair.

There was no one there to save Castiel from the brink of death and Dean hated himself for not being strong enough to stop it. However, he couldn't hold the pain back when he continued to scream his name and shake him. Dean knew how futile his attempt was but he was so far gone with grief that he didn't care how it appeared.

"You're not supposed to die before me, now fight. FIGHT DAMMIT FIGHT!!!!" 

Dean dropped his chin to Castiel's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. He was crying so hard that his shoulders began to ache from the constant reaction to his sadness. 

He knew soon, Sam would hear him screaming and come running but that didn't matter. Not even Sam could help him overcome the grief he felt burning inside. He also knew he should be there with Sam and stop the child of Lucifer if he or she should be evil but he couldn't get his mind or his body to pull away just yet. 

Over the years, Dean has lost so many people he loved but this was so far greater of a loss that he buried his face in Castiel's chest and continued to mourn him. 

Anger seemed to overcome him when he moved away from Castiel and didn't bother wiping his tears from his face. He thought about rushing into the house, trapping the child of Lucifer and forcing it to bring back Castiel and his mother from the other world so he could kill Lucifer. Dean thought of nothing other than slicing off Lucifer's head and killing him for what he did.

Dean sat back and buried both of his hands in his face as he gave into his heart retching pain. How could he even think about a day without Castiel in his life? How could he even pretend any more with himself and others that he didn't love his friend. He had to mourn but he didn't expect to mourn like this.

Dean wanted to scream out in agony once more because the torture he felt was too much to contain. Instead he buried his chin against his own chest and gave into the pain. He kept telling himself he was all right, he was okay. But, Dean was neither of those things. 

Everything around him was silent and still. Even the soft sound of the wind seemed so deafening to him. It was as if time was slowing down or perhaps stopping and death could do that to a person. But, Castiel wasn't just any other person because his life meant something to him and to others. 

Dean tried to wipe his eyes and to get over this situation but the sun was coming up and it forced him to look at his dead friend. He watched as specks of light slowly danced across Castiel's silent forehead. Dean grunted at the image and looked away. "No." He wanted to shake Castiel to a waking state but he knew Castiel was gone. There was no bringing him back because Dean was nothing more than an insignificant little ant of a person who didn't have any real power at all.

Dean hated himself for being so powerless but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt. He felt anger too. He was angry at Castiel for letting himself get hurt and he felt enraged by Lucifer enough to want the alternate universe ripped open again. He wanted to charge into that world, not caring about himself as he killed Lucifer for killing Castiel. 

Despite all that was happening, Dean had to admit it was a beautiful sunrise. It was then he realized how much he took that sun for granted and how much he also took Castiel for granted. Castiel could have left him any moment he chose over the years but he remained committed to fight the causes that Dean and Sam Winchester fought for or believed in.

Dean told himself, if Castiel remained in heaven or even if he hadn't taken his eyes off of Castiel then he could have helped him. Dean went so far as to blame himself for this. If his anger didn't make Castiel distance himself from him then Castiel would be alive right now. They would have stopped Lucifer together but sadly, life never went exactly to plan for Dean.

Dean exhaled hard and felt as if it was hard to breath through the pain. He felt exhausted and would have given anything for a monster to show itself to him because he would willingly put himself in harms way hoping that it would do what he couldn't by knocking him unconscious just so he wouldn't have to feel this way another moment longer.

Just as Dean hung his head in disgust because he felt he was defeated, Dean could hear the sound someone would make when gasping for oxygen after holding their breath for a long period of time. The sound made no sense so he quickly brought his head up and diverted his eyes. To his shock and amazement Dean saw Castiel barely opening his eyes and continuously gasping for what oxygen he could get into his lungs.

“Cass?” He sounded weak and emotional but he didn’t care when he scrambled himself closer and tugged on Castiel's shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position and meeting his eyes for the first time since that awful thing happened a moment ago. "Cass, you're alive?"

Castiel could barely speak. He felt as if he were a newborn as he fought to get the first few breathes in and out of his lungs. “De…”

Dean’s heart raced uncontrollably once again but this time it was different. He felt amazed watching Castiel watch him. Despite his joy, he also felt such agonizing pain for losing Cass only to get him back again. Dean has been through this too many times and he knew he couldn't do it ever again. "Don't do that anymore, you got me?" Castiel didn't understand his words as he coughed and gagged on his new found life. 

Dean was amazed as he watched Castiel fight for breath. He wondered if this was Chuck’s doing or perhaps Amara’s. Either way, he took the gift he was given and knew he would keep it.

Dean embraced him and couldn't help himself from doing so. This is his Angel, his best friend, his life line. “You son of a bitch. You’re alive?”

Dean laughed as he felt Castiel's chin at his shoulder and one arm gripped around him with his hand at the center of his back. "I'm alive, yes."

Dean withdrew from the hug. He raised one hand to Castiel's cheek to hold him in place while his other hand pressed against Castiel's chest where the Angel blade ripped through him. All he could feel was torn material. "How are you alive right now? I thought Angel blades were pretty permanent for Angels?"

Castiel was regaining his breath but he looked at Dean with such sorrow in his eyes because he could see the pain he caused him. He wanted to wipe Dean's tears and give him comfort but Dean had other intentions in mind when he pulled him in for another embrace leaving Castiel no time to answer his questions.

How was he alive? Castiel thought hard about the question circling the inner part of his brain that seemed to come to life in a way it did once before when he was human. Is that what he was? He asked himself. Would that describe the beating of his heart or the shaky way his hands trembled at Dean's back when he held Dean just as tight as Dean held him?

Castiel felt the bitter tingle his throat made when it constricted whenever he swallowed or exhaled. What was happening to him? But, more than that, what was he? What happened to cause this change? Castiel didn't have the answers so he knew that Dean wouldn't have them either. 

There was no time to stop and debate the changes Castiel felt within because Dean sobbed like a child in his embrace. It was unlike Dean to behave this way. It seemed almost wrong because the pain Dean felt hurt Castiel to bare it with him

Castiel wasn't going to stop Dean from expressing what he felt because he knew his life mattered to Dean. He knew his friendship with Dean mattered to Dean just as everything about Dean mattered to him. 

Even a two thousand year old Angel of the Lord knew that true friends were a rare commodity on earth and in heaven. How fortunate he felt when he knew that his true friends were the very same men he was once supposed to betray. It was ironic in many ways but it only made Castiel smile and appreciate the past.

Despite their friendship, Castiel knew that both Sam and Dean watched him die. However, what he didn't know is how the both of them would overcome that shock but he would help them in any way that he could. 

But, Castiel couldn't help himself because he didn't know the answers to the questions that began to form in his mind. Why didn't he sense Lucifer behind him when in the past he always could sense someone coming at him with an Angel blade? Why did he let this happen to himself when he could have stopped it? Why was he alive, breathing the same air as Dean when all normal reason is telling him he should be dead? Why didn't he feel physical pain when Lucifer plunged that blade deep into his chest and kill the angel part of him? Why does he not remember traveling to either Purgatory, heaven or hell? Castiel just didn't know the answers.

But he wished he knew them so that he could share them with Dean. No matter what he went through he could feel as if Chuck was there watching over the both of them. That in it's own right made Castiel question Chuck. Why did Chuck care about Castiel so much? Why did Chuck repair Castiel every time Castiel was foolish enough to risk permanent damage to his own vessel resulting in death? Castiel didn't know the answers to any of those questions either but he truly felt loved by Chuck and in return loved Chuck as well.

Castiel dismissed his own thoughts of himself and thought of Dean, Sam, Mary and Kelly. "Dean, are you all right?" Dean squeezed him a little tighter and Castiel felt the effect of it when he held him just as tightly. Dean didn't answer him. Dean didn't have to because Castiel knew the truth already. "I take it you're not all right at all. I understand." Castiel knew Dean was mourning him and crying but Castiel didn't stop Dean from feeling the loss. Gently, Castiel helped Dean with tactile touch of his embrace to move on. "Dean, is Sam okay? Your mother, is she still with Kelly? Is Kelly still having contractions?" 

Dean smiled despite the tears in his eyes. Castiel was the same as he always was with his inquisitive mind that always needed the answer for every single question he would ever have. Dean didn't want to let go of Castiel but he knew he had to. He moved from his embrace and caught his eyes. "Sam's fine. My mother wasn't so lucky. She took on Lucifer and kicked his ass but he dragged her through the portal." 

"Dean? Tell me everything." Castiel's tone seemed sad when he glared at Dean through dark blue eyes. Dean felt overwhelmed with all the losses that he lashed out his words in an aggravated tone. "Well let's see, first Crowley sacrifices himself, then I lose you, then my mother, then Sam rushes into the house to check on Kelly and now you're back. Does that clear things up?"

"Dean?" Castiel's tone was so soft that Dean dropped his gaze and shook his head. Dean felt incredibly vulnerable and weak. He was hurting and the tears in his eyes refused to stop. 

Castiel wasn't shocked by Dean's actions or his emotions. Through the years, he has learned all of Dean's emotions and responses so he knew when Dean needed space or when Dean would need closeness. Right now, he knew with everything Dean was going through that Dean needed to be close to someone.

Castiel frowned when he moved and took Dean into his arms. Dean fought at first but then he settled in his embrace in a matter of seconds. Dean seemed relatively too calm about all of this and Castiel expected anger or perhaps rage. "What happened?" Castiel's concern for Mary made Dean care even more for him. Dean recounted the tale again but said it with more clarity than the first time. Knowing what happened left Castiel at odds with the information. 

Dean moved away from his embrace, wiped his eyes and tried to be brave about all that happened tonight as if it's meaning wasn't as important as it actually was. He was covering and Castiel knew bull crap when Dean would throw it. However, Castiel allowed Dean his space and nodded his head in acceptance. If his friend didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to force him. 

Castiel looked around, noticing the tear in reality was closed and thought over all that he has ever known about alternate realities. "There may be a way to get your mother back Dean. Through out my travels..." Dean smiled as he patted Castiel's cheek, lightly. "We'll get her back. Right now, my first concern is making sure you're okay first."

"Dean?" Castiel said with such curious undertones that it made Dean shake his head in shame. "We'll get her back. We will. You, me and Sam will get her back. We will stop Lucifer and we will save the world, again. We will save all of them if we have to."

Dean smiled warmly at him and stared into the deep blue of Castiel's eyes that it caused a chain reaction in Castiel to mimic the same for Dean. 

It was not often that Dean showed his vulnerable side to him. In fact Dean never showed this kind of vulnerable emotional responses toward him that would last as long as they were but all Dean cared about right now was that Castiel was back and that he wasn't crazy. For the time being nothing else mattered. The rest of the world would have to come after this reunion. "You're one lucky son of a bitch you know that?"

Dean dropped his gaze. He laughed and cried and Castiel didn't know how to help him. Dean was falling apart even after the few times Dean tried to be a man about his emotions. Dean should have felt invincible now that he had his Angel friend back but he was falling apart because this death affected him more than any other death before. Dean thought this was the last goodbye and the sad reality is that he believed Castiel left this world thinking that Dean was still angry with him. "Cass, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For those times when I was mad at you." 

"Dean?" 

Castiel didn't need Dean's words of sorrow because he always knew them just by looking at him. However, it was nice to hear it once in a while. "You didn't know where I was. I ignored your messages so, you had a right to your anger. I was just... I wanted to help. I wanted to help heaven and I wanted to help you but I kept failing at every turn."

"I understand but I shouldn't have been so..."

Castiel shook his head and stopped Dean from continuing. "No Dean, you must not blame yourself. I didn't exactly give you a good reason to not be angry."

"Are you saying you deserved my anger?"

"I'm saying that if I did not dismiss your need for me then you wouldn't have felt the way you did or perhaps the way you still do. Indirectly or otherwise I am to blame Dean and your anger is justified."

Dean smiled despite the pain. "I guess we're both still a couple of dumb asses then." Castiel didn't reply, only nodded his head and watched him with a smile. Dean too watched Castiel as if Castiel was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. He looked around the area and saw the burn marks in the sand from Castiel's wings. He shook his head and looked to Castiel. "How are you even here right now? I don't understand."

"I don't understand the logic of it either, but I am here."

Dean nodded and thought of getting up and going into the house. He knew Sam has been gone for too long and may need some assistance. But he couldn't will himself away from Castiel right now because it felt too good to be in Castiel's company again after believing he lost him for good. Dean dared himself to look at him and then look away but doing such actions made him feel weaker than he felt prior to Castiel's return.

"Dean?" The softness of Castiel's tone made Dean cry again but this time to do so because Dean was both happy and sad. His shoulders betrayed him and showed Castiel that he was crying once more but doing so a little harder than the last time. Despite pushing back death again, Castiel's only goal was making sure his friends were okay by telling them that he was okay. "Dean, I'm okay."

Dean shook his head and looked at him with tears falling from his eyes. "Are you Cass? I mean really, are you?" Castiel nodded and smiled warmly at him once more. "Of course, but something tells me that you're not okay."

"Yeah." Was all Dean could muster when he dropped his gaze once more. Dean was going through the motions, letting them out and then sucking them back in again so that he could be the man his father wanted him to be. But how long could he keep pretending with himself, with Cass, with his brother or even with the world that he was okay when he felt as if his entire life fell apart a moment ago? How could he be his father's man when he was a different man all together? How could he cope with the changes that at least someone out there gave a damn about him enough to return the one person besides Sam that Dean couldn't live without? Would he still be accepted should he continue to show the people that matter how he felt about them?

Dean waved off that idea, sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah. I'm great."

"No, Dean. You're not." Castiel's affirmation was all it took for Dean to crumble in his self doubt and misery.

Everything about Castiel and his words made Dean tremble inside because they were familiar words spoken years ago when he bore the Mark of Cain. Could he be dreaming Castiel? Could he have suffered an emotional break down to the point that he would imagine that Castiel was here when really he wasn't? If he was dreaming or if he was crazy then Dean didn't seem to care either way. All that mattered was that his friend was here but for how long was something he didn't know. Dean bit his lower lip, felt the tethers darken around him as he looked to Castiel's face and eyes just to make sure he was still there. "No, Cass. You're right. I'm not okay. I'm not okay that I watched the best friend I ever had die in front of me when I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm not okay that I wasn't fast enough to save my mother from being pulled into an alternate reality with Lucifer of all people. I'm not okay that I let Sam walk into that house knowing he might not walk out of it. I'm a hunter, that means I save everyone and I failed all of you."

Castiel could sense all of Dean's emotions just by watching Dean's eyes watching him. "The only person you truly failed Dean, is yourself. You may be a hunter but you are also human. Sometimes bad things happen, terrible even but to carry the weight of blame on your shoulders is a momentous burden. You can't stop everything bad from happening to those you care for, even if you do try."

Dean scoffed and smiled at the same time. He didn't want to hear someone defend him but at the same time it felt good to have his best friend back. "Yeah. Tell me about it."

Dean felt angry but he also felt happy. His emotions regarding all that happened were mixing and toying with his responses toward the people he loved but he wasn't going to give in to it. Not here, not right now. Not when they had so much to do.

Dean wiped the tears from his face as if to hide them once again. "I may not be 100% Cass, but having you back..." Dean couldn't continue right off because the wound was wide open and it was vulnerable. It also made him realize just how much he loved Cass and how empty his life would have been if he lost Castiel for good. "Makes all the difference in the world." 

Dean laughed through his pain as he moved away and stood up. He held out a hand and Castiel took it and allowed Dean's strength to help him to a standing position. Castiel just stood there, puzzled and watched him as if Dean were about to fade from his reality. Dean was wiping away tears again, tears that refused to stop falling. Yet Dean was being so brave by smiling at Castiel and then looking away as if to tell him silently that he is okay when really he wasn't okay at all.

Castiel placed a soft, supportive hand upon his shoulder. He was comforting Dean in the only form he understood. However, he knew Dean deserved an apology. "Dean I..."

Dean turned his head and looked him with such a deep intensity. "No. It's fine Cass, really. I'm just glad you're back, man."

"Back being a relative term." Castiel looked around his surroundings and then looked at him when Dean's words drew him back. "What's that mean?" Castiel nodded when he removed his hand. How could Castiel tell him, how could he tell himself but he knew the truth the second he took his first breath. He couldn't tell Dean before because Dean needed time to accept what was instead of what could have been. "Dean, my grace? It's gone."

A brow slowly furrowed upward as Dean glared at him as if the words Castiel spoke shocked him. "Gone? As in you're....?"

"I'm human, yes."

The tone of Castiel's voice and how his eyes looked at him told Dean that not only did Castiel survive an Angel blade, but he also was human, again. "How?" Was the only word he was able to say when looking at him. 

Of all that Dean lost and of all that happened Castiel felt that his humanity was the least important thing right now. “It's not of import right now."

"You're... Human and it's not of import?" Dean was angry because he knew just how important that humanity is to Castiel and to himself. It mattered and to have it be dismissed as something as unimportant made Dean tell Castiel how important it actually was. "It is important! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you but I suspected that you needed time to overcome your distress."

Dean was at a loss for words because he thought it was wrong for others especially Castiel to put Dean's needs above their own. "Dammit Cass! It matters. It's important. You should have said something!"

Castiel slowly smiled at him and Dean just looked at him as if Castiel grew another head.

"What?"

Castiel grinned at him, he couldn't help it. "I gather you're feeling better Dean." 

Dean rolled his eyes. He never knew anybody that could make him so crazy and so happy at the same time. But, Castiel had a point. He did feel better. Perhaps because he knew this wasn't a dream or a mental breakdown. Castiel was back. But he was also human too. "Yeah well, I guess I'll be owing that to you. Just don't get any ideas of this ever happening again, understood?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course."

"Cass?"

Dean turned around and found Sam standing there behind them. He wondered how long Sam had been standing there and if Sam saw Dean fall apart only to be partially made whole again with Castiel's resurrection. Dean drew his arms up and dropped them down in angst. "Great." He was sarcastic but he soon got over it when he watched Sam meet Castiel's eye level. "That really you?"

Castiel smiled warmly at Sam. "Hello Sam." Sam laughed as he moved in and hugged him. "No way. ha ha ha" Dean felt as if Sam kicked him out of the way and he couldn't help but laugh. It felt wonderful despite that they were still one family member short. "Okay enough flirting you guys."

(I have to end this here otherwise it will go on forever. ha ha lol hope you enjoyed it. xD)


End file.
